


Desperate Times

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Sam's desperate for Dean - fingers him open against a wall, deep-throats Dean and comes messily without touching himself, but only after Dean says "Sammy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

Sam sat in the passenger's seat of the Impala. His posture was rigid, and he looked neither left nor right. It was a desperate bid to contain himself. He wanted to turn and look at Dean, watch him booking them a room, not wanting his brother out of his sight for one second, but knew that if he turned to look, it would all be over.

He'd been mostly silent as they drove, not wanting to distract Dean from getting as far away from Broward County and The Mystery Spot as possible. As quickly as possible. What with something like this Trickster apparently making Sam his pet project for some bizarre reason, it might not make any difference. But, Sam still wanted away from there.

The only outward sign of his agitation was his fingers drumming along his thigh. When the car door opened, Dean's unique scent proceeding him in, Sam's chest expanded with his breath of relief. He clenched his fingers into a fist to keep from reaching out to his brother, checking to make sure he was really there, because once he touched Dean, he wasn't going to want to stop.

For once, Dean wasn't cracking jokes or making light of Sam's uncharacteristic silence. Again, a very good thing, because Sam's control was so close to snapping, that one word was likely to break it.

When the Impala rolled to a stop at the back end of the motel, Sam shot out of the car, and grabbed his and Dean's duffels from the backseat. Dean gave him a look over the hood of the car, but Sam just looked back, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed.

Shrugging, Dean got the motel keys out and strode to the door. The whole motel was on a single level, so it wasn't that many steps before the key was rattling in the lock, the door opening silently. Dean went in first, as he usually did, and Sam was right on his heels.

As Dean entered, he apparently left his brain at the door, because he threw a shit-eating grin over his shoulder and joked, "Maybe the radio in this place will have songs you like better."

The next thing Sam was aware of, was having Dean's back pressed against the nearest wall, feet hanging at least two inches from the ground. His hands were fisted in the material of Dean's jacket, and Sam was right up in his face. "Six months, Dean. You were dead, gone, for six months, and before that I had to watch you die every day for over three months worth of days."

"Sam--"

Sam didn't, couldn't let him get out anything else. For Sam, if had been too long since he'd held his brother, been able to take pleasure in his company, had him in his life. Sam descended quickly enough for their teeth to clash, and for him to taste blood. He didn't know who was hurt, but unless Dean pulled out his gun or knife and used them, Sam wasn't stopping.

Tangling his tongue with Dean's, Sam stroked and sucked on it hard, before he released it to bite and suck on Dean's bottom lip. Tasting blood again, he realized it was Dean who'd been hurt. The thought made him back off a little; thanks to the Trickster, he'd watched Dean get hurt often enough to last several lifetimes.

Resting his forehead against Dean's, Sam took a few deep breaths. He could feel Dean's breaths ghosting over his cheek, caressing his moist lips, and the sensation made Sam shiver. "Sam?"

Dean's low, husky voice was all it took to weaken Sam's resolve to slow down. Galvanized into action again, he rubbed his tongue along and on the inside of Dean's lips before plunging back in and fucking it in and out. At the same time, Sam grabbed both sides of Dean's button up shirt and yanked.

It parted in his hands as easily as if he'd been ripping a piece of paper in half. Unfortunately, Dean had on a brown t-shirt underneath. Sam still hadn't gotten to skin, and he was hard as a rock behind his zipper, his cock throbbing with all the blood rushing south.

Reluctantly, Sam withdrew from Dean's mouth and pulled back only as much as he needed to, to yank the offending t-shirt up and off. "Fuck, Sam. What's with the manhandling?"

Dean tried to straighten up a little, but Sam growled and put a strong forearm across his brother's naked chest and used it to push him back against the wall. Shifting it to a better position, but not removing it, Sam bent and opened his mouth over Dean's nipple.

Stiffening his forearm when Dean jerked against him, Sam reached with his other hand for Dean's belt. Working quickly while he sucked on first one nipple and then the other, Sam was sliding his hands into the loosened pants just seconds later.

Pressing against Dean's bare skin, Sam slid his fingers under the band of Dean's underwear and then pushed them and the pants down at the same time. Lowering himself to his knees, Sam took the fabric all the way to the top of Dean's work boots.

Eyes glazing over at the sight of Dean's hard cock, jutting scant millimeters from his face, Sam didn't bother stifling his moan. Inhaling deeply, Sam let Dean's scent infuse his lungs. Sam's shivered as the delicious, musky scent hit him.

Cock throbbing, Sam reached down to fumble with his pants. He was too turned on to undo his button, and after a few impatient tugs, Sam gave up for the moment. He had something much more pressing to do. As much as he loved his brother's scent, Sam had to taste. Flicking out his tongue, Sam ran it around the crown of Dean's erection, lapping at the beads of moisture at the tip.

A hard thump had Sam looking up, although he didn't stop the motions of his tongue. Dean had planted his hands, palms down, against the wall. His eyes were glittering down at Sam, his mouth open enough for Sam to see a hint of tongue. It made Sam want his mouth again, but he wasn't willing to give up the prize right in front of him.

Reaching out blindly, Sam snagged the duffle he'd dropped in his haste to touch Dean, and scrambled for the lube. Luckily, he knew right were he'd put it. Still staring up at Dean, Sam coated his fingers liberally, because he didn't want to have to stop for more.

Gripping Dean's ass with his clean hand, Sam pulled the cheek gently to bare Dean's hole. Reaching between his brother's legs, Sam rubbed the tip of one finger over the wrinkled skin of Dean's entrance. Dean jerked at the touch, and the move had the effect of slipping Sam's finger just inside.

Sam moaned at the feeling of his brother's tight warmth closing around his finger for the first time in so long. Pushing his finger deeper, Sam opened his mouth and closed it around the crown of Dean's cock. As he penetrated his brother, at the same time that his mouth was being penetrated, Sam felt things low in his belly clench.

Dean tried to thrust his hips, but Sam growled and added another finger. He started thrusting hard enough to prevent Dean from moving his hips anymore. Just in case, though, Sam laid his forearm up Dean's abdomen and chest. The tips of several of his fingers rested on the amulet and cord hanging around Dean's neck, and his thumb lay over one of Dean's nipples.

Feeling a surge of wetness spreading in his underwear, Sam wanted to release his cock, get some friction, but he wasn't about to let go of any part of Dean. Not even for his own pleasure. Besides he was getting more than enough pleasure in working his brother to climax.

Adding a third finger, and then sliding his thumb down to rub over Dean's perineum, Sam whimpered when Dean grabbed his hair in a tight grip. He didn't try to move Sam, he just held on. The pull was a pleasurable pain, and he flicked his eyes up to see what Dean was doing.

Eyes, all but black with lust, were staring down at him, and a sheen of sweat covered Dean's body. Sam could smell the sharp tang of it, could hear his brother panting and moaning above him. The taste of him was in Sam's mouth, and he could feel Dean everywhere, even feel his heart thudding under the hand on Dean's chest. The living beating heart.

Every one of Sam's senses were infused with Dean, and Sam's cock throbbed almost painfully at that thought, and warmth pooled in Sam's belly. Greedy for even more, Sam pushed further down along Dean's cock, further than he'd ever gone before, and swallowed.

Suddenly, Dean's hard length was down his throat. Sam choked, but stopped by sheer force of will. He wasn't giving up anything he'd gained. Pressing forward until his nose brushed Dean's abdomen, Sam swallowed over and over, while his fingers kept up their hard rhythm inside.

"Fuck! Sammy! God, Sammy, don't stop."

No one had called him that since Dean had died. The sound of that nickname, the nickname that he'd never admit to loving when hearing it fall from Dean's lips, made the warmth in Sam's belly swell and burst.

Grunting around Dean's erection in surprise, Sam felt his cock pulse over and over, coming untouched for the first time in his life. Shuddering and moaning around Dean, had his brother swearing above his head, and then he started to spill down Sam's throat. The feeling of his brother's release only made Sam come even harder, and he sucked and licked his brother's cock until it slipped from his mouth. Spent.

Breathing hard and trembling all over, Sam leaned his forehead against Dean's stomach as he pulled his fingers free. Dean grunted above his head, and Sam sat back on his heels, so Dean could slide down the wall.

Looking over at his brother, Sam let his eyes roam freely over the disheveled, lightly sweaty form. Sam felt a fission of pleasure arc though him at the sight, and his cock throbbed again. Surprised that he was still coming, Sam looked down at himself.

Dean seemed to take that as his cue. Reaching out for his younger brother, Dean got a smirk on his face. "My turn to get that for you."

Sluggish from his orgasm, Sam was too slow to stop his brother. Not happy with the thought of the teasing he'd get when Dean discovered he's come in his pants, Sam tried to move back, but couldn't managed that, either. So, Sam was taken aback when his opened pants revealed a cock that was still as hard as if he hadn't come.

"Sam?"

Dean sounded more perplexed than teasing, so Sam tilted his head toward his brother inquiringly. "Yeah, Dean?"

"You look like you came, already."

Manfully, Sam managed to suppress a pleased smile at where he saw this heading. "I did."

"Then...how are you still hard?"

Sam looked down at himself, his long, hard cock jutting from the opening of his pants. Then, he looked over at Dean. Dean, who's ass was still open and slick from Sam's fingers and the lube he'd used.

Sam didn't bother trying to suppress his smile anymore. He didn't know how he was still hard, but he did know that he'd been completely without his brother for six months. Even if the Trickster had worked his magic and turned back the clock, those six months without Dean were still very vivid in Sam's mind. Considering all the time it felt as if he'd lost, and how much he still wanted to do to his brother tonight, Sam wasn't about to spend too much time thinking about the how or why of it.

Smile turning predatory, Sam reached out and started undoing the laces to Dean's boots.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Eyes darkening with lust as he finally removed Dean's last item of clothing, Sam simply widened his smile in response as he finished stripping himself, as well. Deliberately, Sam reached for the lube, enjoying the slight widening of Dean's eyes as he squirted some of the cool gel directly onto his cock, and then stroked himself quickly to coat his hard length.

"You've got to be kidding! Sam..."

Still not responding to his brother, Sam nabbed Dean's torn shirt and cleaned his hand on it. Then, leaning forward, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's chest and heaved, bringing Dean right onto his lap.

Sam could see Dean trying to school his features, but Sam still saw the quick flicker of surprise that crossed his face, along with hearing the small hitch in his breathing. Earlier protest to the contrary, Dean enjoyed being manhandled in the bedroom.

Planting each hand high on one of Dean's thighs, right where they met with the sweet curve of his ass, Sam used brute strength to lift his brother and line him up with his cock. Arms trembling with the effort, Sam slowly lowered Dean until his ass was fully seated on Sam's lap.

"Fuck, Sammy!"

Shuddering at Dean's use of his nickname, Sam gave a small thrust upwards. "That's the idea, Dean."

Dean gasped out, "Funny man." In spite of his words, Dean planted his hands on Sam's shoulders and started moving himself on his brother's cock.

Wrapping his arms around Dean's torso, Sam slid one hand down to cup the top curve of his ass, and slid the other hand in Dean's hair, gipping tightly. The action stilled Dean's movements, but Sam's grip enabled him to lift his brother up a little and start thrusting into him.

The thrusts were shallow, but powerful, and Dean squeezed around his length, which made Sam's eyes roll to the back of his head. Between their bodies, Dean's cock started to lengthen bit by bit.

Loving the depth he got in this position, Sam was still frustrated at not being able to move the way he wanted to. He was strong, but his bother wasn't a small man, and Sam really wanted to thrust into him hard, to feel Dean in the best possible way, to have Dean feel him.

An aggravated sound would fall from his lips every few thrusts, until Dean apparently grew tired of it. He shoved until Sam fell back onto his elbows, giving Dean a perplexed look. "Your arms'll give out long before your libido will, especially after already having an orgasm. Let me do this."

Sam watched as Dean moved over him, raising himself up and then slamming back down. Sam moaned in response each time, and Dean started fisting his cock. It wasn't fully hard yet, but Sam could see that Dean was starting to really enjoy himself.

The new position still wasn't enough, though. Dean was too far away. Surging up, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's torso again, and held him impaled on his cock while he took Dean to his back.

Grabbing one of Dean's legs, Sam raised it up so he could seat himself more deeply, and used his other arm to prop himself up on one side so he could look into Dean's eyes. Stilling for a few moments, Sam ran a finger over Dean's cheek, but before his brother could make the deflecting joke Sam could see building, Sam slid his hand under Dean's head and cupped it tightly. Then, he started to thrust.

Using his grip on Dean's head to turn his brother's eyes to his own, Sam's thrusts were hard and fast. He could hear Dean's cock slapping against his stomach, because the force of Sam's thrusts were causing Dean's body to move under him.

Once again, his senses were suffused with Dean. Sight, sound, touch, and smell surrounded him, made him feel as though he was home for the first time in so long. The only one missing was taste, but to get that, he'd have to look away from Dean. Sam wasn't willing to do that.

The force of his thrusts were just what Sam wanted, but it was only sex. Looking into his brother's eyes made it so much more. It was the connection his felt with his brother as they stared at each other, it was his brother's unblinking eyes looking into Sam's, that had Sam hurtling over the edge much sooner than he'd expected to. He pumped his come into Dean, and shivered as he felt the wet warmth ease the way even more for his last few thrusts.

Pulling out of Dean, he leaned in and kissed him, a little sloppy with exhaustion. He felt Dean's still hard length against his abdomen, and he smiled into his brother's mouth. Sam might be tired, but he wasn't too tired. Especially after waiting so long to do this again. Thinking he might never get a chance to do it again.

Working down Dean's body, Sam engulfed his brother's erection at the same time that he pushed three fingers into his stretched, wet hole. Massaging Dean's special spot, Sam sucked hard on Dean's cock until he heard the telltale change in his brother's breathing. Then he just stopped.

"Sam! What the fuck?"

Raising himself up until he was kneeling beside his brother, Sam withdrew his fingers, fingers coated with his own come and some lube that had still been in Dean. Then, reaching behind himself, Sam thrust them into his own body.

Grunting at the stretch and burn, Sam worked them in and out a few times, and then straddled Dean's hips. Not giving his brother time to say a word, Sam lowered himself down until Dean's cock was fully seated inside him.

He wasn't going to come again, not right now anyway, but Sam didn't care. He just wanted to feel this with his brother, to give Dean this last piece of himself. So, giving himself only seconds to adjust, Sam started a fast and dirty rhythm, raising himself up and then slamming back down.

Fuck, Sammy! Jesusfuck! What's gotten into you? God! Do that again."

Rotating his hips the way Dean asked, Sam shook off the despair that tried to climb into his throat. Dean just didn't get it. He couldn't get it. He didn't know what it was like to live in a world that didn't have him somewhere in it.

Now, though, Sam did. He didn't think he could do that again.

Dean's hands clamping down on his thighs distracted him from his thoughts for a moment. As Dean came inside him, Sam threw back his head and cried out at the feeling of Dean's essence flooding through him, filling him.

Sam collapsed to the side and wrapped himself around Dean, and he renewed his vow to find some way of breaking his brother's deal with the crossroads demon. There had to be something they missed.

Sam was going to find it, no matter what. He was desperate.


End file.
